


疫区情人节

by Katkatkaykat



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katkatkaykat/pseuds/Katkatkaykat
Relationships: 壳狗
Kudos: 4





	疫区情人节

在他们拿咖喱当晚餐的第七天，简自豪打开冰箱，与仅剩的两个鸡蛋大眼瞪小眼。

“赫啊……明天得出门了。”

李相赫站在水池边洗碗。家里的电热水器大概是出了些问题，每次开启便发出咔哒咔哒的声响，听久了还觉得热闹，但现在显然吵得不是时候。

简自豪只好走到李相赫后头，手臂环绕他的腰，把下巴搁在他的颈窝里蹭着。被AD背刺的中单不为所动，手中的抹布沿着盘子边缘旋上一圈，擦干水分，然后微微歪了歪头，脸颊贴着简自豪软软的头发，突然地开了口:  
“我一个人去，你待在家把头洗了。”

往常李相赫这么说时，他们是要吵架的。李相赫总是拿他的手伤说事，而他也想过各种各样的方法反驳，比如给他放映简自豪宿舍.gif，比如搜集四、五十岁老农民挑担图片，甚至他想从网上随便揪出一个人来，告诉他自豪哥抄起椅子能打十个李瓜皮。但最后总是他躺在李相赫怀里，累得哪儿也不想去。中单的手放在他的腰侧按摩顺便揩油。

但今天不一样，他有绝对的主权:

“小区的超市关门了，咱们得去外头的仓储。”

“我有导航。”

“你没驾照。”

“……”

仓储里头和它的货架一样冷清——火腿肠和泡面已经被搬完了，薯片也就剩着酸奶味白色的包装在架上招摇，简自豪在冰柜里扒拉开一堆汤圆饺子，才翻出一袋速冻薯条。他正要跑去找李相赫炫耀，就看见站在冰柜那头的瓜皮拎起一袋鸡翅，包装外头还抖落着冰渣，瓜皮的脸上挂着一个非常李相赫的笑容。简自豪就这样蔫了下去。于是李相赫走过来，把他冻得通红的双手放在手心捂着。

明明李相赫也翻了冰柜，为什么手还是热的？简自豪把半张红透的脸埋进围巾里闷闷地想，这也算寒国人的天赋么？

结账时他才仔细打量李相赫的穿着，一贯的皮夹克里头穿着一层薄毛衣。好吧，确实是不怕冷的。

收银员是他的粉丝，看着他两一起来结账时他疑似听到了一声短促的尖叫。偶遇粉丝总得留个签名的，可横竖找不着笔，只能用柜台廉价的圆珠笔，还出墨不畅，于是由小学生字体升级为幼儿园字体。李相赫站在他身后轻轻地笑，他抬头看到收银员呆愣地看着他们，又迅速地低下头，口罩里的温度捂得发烫。

回到车上的时候才想起家里的鸡蛋只剩下两个，于是又折返回去提了一箱鸡蛋。有了鸡蛋再买些面粉烙蛋饼吧，买了高筋面粉就买些低筋面粉回去烤戚风蛋糕吧，蛋糕都有了怎么能没有奶油？纯奶油太腻再加点水果罐头吧，再买点芝士吧，再买点抹茶粉吧……李相赫慢吞吞地推着购物车，看着简自豪递过来的瓶瓶罐罐挤在底下，想着中国人真的很会吃啊……

结账时又遇到了那个小粉丝，这一次他倒是正常了许多:  
“Uzi你退役了开蛋糕店不？我一定去捧场。”

简自豪歪着头，好像认真地考虑了，然后轻轻点了点头:  
“也许吧。”

“你真的想开蛋糕店么？”

回去的路上李相赫这么问他。马路上没有一辆车，简自豪满脑子都是一脚把油门踩到底的想法。但这会儿他只能把车速降下来，好在前面的十字路口拐弯。拐弯时他偏头看着李相赫，又或是看着车窗外的路以确定相对位置，李相赫只觉得他的眼神飘忽着，简自豪说:  
“没怎么想过退役后，一想就停不下来了。我还得打呢。”

随后便是长久的沉默，李相赫正思考着怎么回复，车身突然猛地一下前倾，表盘上的数字立刻就飙到了70，李相赫被惯性压在靠背上瑟瑟，想着人类的悲欢果真是不相通的。

把一后备箱的东西搬上楼就花了好久，简自豪很认真地做了晚餐，以安抚他们吃咖喱吃到麻木的胃。饭后简自豪趴在桌子上慢慢回味着碳水化合物的味道。

“今天是情人节诶。”

李相赫的声音贴得很近，简自豪仰头看着挡住了灯光的李相赫，李相赫也这么看着他。橙黄色的灯光在他脸上化开，他突然觉得这么沉默下去也挺好的。但李相赫自己打破了沉默。

“你嘴角有芝麻酱。”

他到底什么时候偷偷看了恶俗言情小说？简自豪被吻得晕晕乎乎的时候这么想着。

简自豪坐在李相赫腿上，攀着他的肩，抬腰，又不知下一步该怎么做——闭着眼睛，他甚至看不见那要操自己的东西在哪儿。寻着热源和记忆中的方向，他终于明了了位置，咬着下唇，一点一点地坐下去。可被润滑剂打湿的地方滑腻得很。他试了几次，都是堪堪在穴口外蹭过去，倒显得有几分欲拒还迎的色情意味了。

当简自豪再一次试探的时候，李相赫按着他的腰，一贯到底。陡然收紧的肠道使李相赫发出一声喟叹，他停下动作，玩味地欣赏着怀中的人颤抖得几乎哭出来的模样，伸手去捏他腰间的肉，催他快些动起来。过了半晌，才小心翼翼地开始动。他脊背酥麻，腿又软得找不到受力点，尽了浑身的气力起伏，也没能做到多大的幅度。只能感到那火热东西在身体里不断变大，自己涨得难受，李相赫怕是也没满意。大概是为了表达不满，他感到李相赫挺了挺腰，那东西立刻在身体里横冲直撞起来，他顺着这股力量耸动几下，似是撞到了什么地方，一阵快感爬上神经，身体瞬间又软了下来，说什么都不肯动了。只是倚着李相赫的肩膀不断颤抖着。

“今天是情人节啊。”

他听到李相赫在他耳边这么喃喃地说着，刚放松下来没几秒，突然，那东西在他身体里达到了前所未有的深度——李相赫将他按在桌子上，站了起来操他。桌面冷得他哆嗦，李相赫分开他的双腿，很轻易地就进得很深。强烈的刺激下，他就直接射了出来。他能感受到白色的液体沾在两人的身体上，可高潮将一切思绪都冲乱了，他没有心思去考虑羞耻之类的东西。不应期使他的双腿没有力气攀在李相赫的身体上，李相赫松了手，它们便无力地垂了下去。但李相赫是个残忍的人，他吻去简自豪脸上的泪痕，牵着他的手腕帮他直起身子，然后贴在他的耳边轻轻地说:  
“走，我们回床上去。”

简自豪只觉得头沉得快要坠下去，扶着墙，颤颤地拖着步子，粘在他肚子上的液体还在往下滑落，有几滴滴落到地上，发出细微的声响。他知道李相赫跟他在身后，看着他，随着他的步伐慢慢地走着。心跳的轰鸣声快要淹没他了。

被按在床上的那一刻简自豪终于觉得安心。像是一切找不到着力点的事物终于落到了实处，变成了可触碰的东西。他被发狠地贯穿，疼痛却愈行愈远。要说有多舒服，其实也是没有的。一切感觉中，只有触感本身是真实的，其余主观的意识乱成一团，乱到他没有空闲去整理它们。但仅仅如此便让他足够兴奋了，他挣扎着支起身体，想要吻上去，唇角却仅仅蹭李相赫的下巴，但明了了他的请求，托着他的后脑，交换了一个比起身下狂风骤雨算得上温和的吻。

这个长吻结束的一瞬间，体内的东西突然狠狠碾过腺体，他猛地收紧肠道，抱着李相赫的肩发出一声呻吟。察觉到他的反应，李相赫恶劣地慢慢退出，跳动的性器一点一点地压过那处，然后又猛地撞上去。如此重复几次，李相赫即便不再折腾那处，他也小心翼翼地调整姿势索取更多。就这么在情欲的海洋里沉浮着，真正意识到不对的时候已经太迟了。

他开始求饶，求他慢些，求他快点结束，谈判破裂后只能求他把安全套戴上，好让事后清理方便些。李相赫环视四周，轻轻笑了笑：  
“我们今天买了么？”

简自豪思索了很久，最终茫然地摇头，然后被一个深顶肏得哭了出来。泪水开了闸之后便停不下来，他咬着嘴唇无声地哭，结果被李相赫塞了根手指进去，强行撬开嘴巴，一声一声软糯的呻吟便都钻进耳朵里去，叫他羞红了脸，报复性地轻咬着那根手指，却被当作是在调情，被干得更凶了些。

精液灌进他身体时，他被这微凉的液体刺激得发麻，躺在床上没法动弹。双腿上全是淤青和齿印，污浊的液体就顺着这些印记淌下去。

李相赫大概知道简自豪一时半会儿也没法去清理，帮他盖上被子避免着凉，又摸了一把他的头发:  
“你吃蛋糕么？”

简自豪攀着他的手臂向他索吻，他于是低头轻轻咬了咬微肿的唇，听见简自豪含含糊糊地说想吃。  
“好，我去给你做。”


End file.
